


Chosen

by Fierceawakening



Series: Megatron Shipping Meme [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Megatron/Vehicon." What happens when Megatron singles out one nameless soldier for his attentions -- and the one he's selected has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

The Vehicon slumped against the wall, his plating torn and scratched by grasping claws. The warm, post-overload haze suffusing his systems was fading now, replaced with a stinging ache in his valve.

His cover was still open, stretched obscenely by the spike that had invaded it. Fluids stained its rim: his own lubricant, stained faintly blue with energon where something had torn.

And, of course, his partner’s transfluid, running out of him. It almost made him laugh; it looked just like anyone else’s.

He had never quite figured out why Lord Megatron had chosen him. Or if their frantic trysts could even count as choice.

He’d always assumed it had something to do with Starscream. Perhaps the warlord was tired of him, turning to someone else in irritation. Perhaps it was some kind of punishment, turning the Air Commander away in favor of someone random, anonymous, unimportant. Perhaps it was about making him jealous.

Or perhaps Starscream sometimes refused Megatron, and the Decepticon leader had simply been driven by frustration.

Or perhaps Lord Megatron was as mad as the others said he was, buffeted by his emotions and driven by caprice.

The Vehicon wasn’t sure about that. Some said Lord Megatron was mad. Others said he worked for purposes only he understood. Would anyone bother to explain himself after he’d had the thoughts of a god thundering through his head?

Nor did the Vehicon know why he waited for it sometimes, hanging back in the halls, hoping that whatever whim sometimes seized his Lord or whatever plan hatched within his brain required… this… again.

He’d submitted the first time because he’d been flattered. Who wouldn’t want to be noticed by Megatron himself? Besides, it wasn’t like he’d had much of a choice.

But now…

Now his paint bore countless scratches, left by countless trysts, each streak of silver a sign that he himself had been chosen.


End file.
